Daddy's Little Girls
by srnvndrwdsn
Summary: Kristina Corinthos, 17, has a rough life with a Mob Boss Father and a dead mother. Can she protect her sisters from her dad's girlfriend from hell, bring back the only family she's ever really had? And when she falls in love, can she stay her Daddy's Girl


A

**A.N.-- Okay this is based on a SUPER random dream I had last night, but I thought it could morph into a good story with some tweaking. Like, originally, it was Starr and Sonny, but I realized that it made NOOO sense, so I decided to change it to one of his own daughters. I'm also setting this in the future so Kristina will be around 17, Molly, 14. This started out as a one shot but it's going to continue into a longer story. And PLEASE review! **

"Jen! Jenny, come back here!" Kristina laughed as she chased her little sister down the docks.

"Jenny, I don't know where you think you're going! You're on a dock, sweetheart! A few more feet and you're stuck!" Molly laughed running up to them, with Sierra in her stroller.

Jenny stopped, realizing that she now, was in fact, out of room to run. She turned around and smiled at her big sisters, hoping that they wouldn't scold her for not behaving.

Kristina and Molly looked at each other before cracking up. At 5, Jenny could be a little trouble-maker but she could be so cute when wanted to get out of something that almost no one could resist.

Kristina went over and scooped up Jenny, who squealed and giggled as she was spun around by her biggest sister. "You are a little trouble-maker, you know that?" Kristina said to her sister. "It's a good thing that you're so cute, or you'd be in big trouble."

Jenny giggled. "Yeah, I know." That caused Kristina and Molly to laugh even more, and Sierra to just giggle along.

"What time is it?" Kristina asked as she carried Jenny back over to Molly and Sierra.

"It's around 1:00. We should probably feed the girls soon, right?" Molly asked, turning the stroller around as they headed back down the docks.

"Yeah, we should…. Hey! Why don't we swing by Dad's office and see if he'd like to join us for lunch."

"Do you really think he would? I mean, it's the middle of the day. He's probably busy, with his clients and stuff."

"Maybe, but still, were his _daughters,_ he should be able to take some time out of his day to come have lunch with us. Besides, how often is it that we're all together like this?" Kristina said.

"Good point. And, that way, we don't have to pay!" Molly laughed. "If daddy takes us out, then we could take the girls shopping later."

Kristina laughed. "See, there you go." She draped one arm around Molly's shoulders. "We now have two perfect reasons why our father should take us out to lunch." Molly laughed.

Jenny looked at Kristina and Molly and said "Are we gonna get to see Daddy?"

Kristina hiked her higher up on her hip. "Yep, we're gonna go see Daddy."

"Hey, Jenny." Molly said looking over at her. "If you're really good, Daddy will come have lunch with us."

"Yay!" Jenny said smiling. Both of the older girls laughed.

Kristina and Molly started to talk about other things making their way to their father's workplace as if on auto-pilot.

"Look! There's Daddy's work!" Jenny squealed.

"Daddy!" Sierra squealed loudly.

"I hope he isn't in some important meeting." Kristina said a she opened the door to her Father's office building. As they stood in the lobby, Molly said "Now, let's be very quite and surprise Daddy in his office, okay?" "Okay!" Jenny whispered.

Kristina walked over to the door and knocked on it. When she heard "Come In!" She put Jenny down, and shoved the door open, bursting into the room with Molly and Sierra right behind her. "Surprise!" They all shouted. The big, leather desk chair their father was sitting in spun around to reveal their father surprised and smiling at their sudden appearance.

Jenny broke away from Kristina's grip and ran to the chair, climbing into the lap of Sonny Corinthos.

"Hey! What are you girls doing here!? Is everything alright?" Sonny asked as he pulled Jenny into a hug.

Kristina laughed as she watched Jenny wiggling around in Sonny's arms.

"We're fine Daddy. We were just out with the girls and thought we might stop by. I hope we didn't interrupt you or something." Molly said as she took Sierra out of her stroller.

"Daddy!" she squealed, running to him too. "Hey, how's my littlest girl doing?" He picked her up too. Kristina and Molly walked over to Sonny. Kristina bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek as Molly sat on the edge of his desk.

"No, you weren't interrupting anything. So, what have you girls been up to today?" Sonny asked.

"Oh, we were just out walking around with the girls, and we thought that maybe you'd like to come to lunch with us. If you're not too busy." Kristina said.

Sonny looked up at Kristina and then over at Molly. "You girls want me to come have lunch with you? You sure you want your old man going out to lunch with two beautiful young ladies like you?"

Both girls laughed and Molly reached for his hand. "YES! We're positive we want you to come out to lunch with us! Come on Daddy, how many times are all of us together like this? Please? For us?" She begged, holding his hand.

Sonny sighed. "Well, how can I say no after that? Of course I'll come have lunch with you girls. Where were you thinking of going?"

Kristina picked Sierra up and said "Ummm, probably just Kelly's. It's the easiest with Jenny and Sierra to go there. Plus that way we get to see Grandpa Mike, isn't that right, Sierra?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. So, could we go now? I'm kinda hungry." Molly grinned sheepishly.

"SEE! I told you you should've eaten something before we left this morning!" Kristina teased.

"Okay, we can go now." Sonny stood up holding Jenny in his arms.

Molly hoped off the desk and grabbed the stroller. Everyone left the office and stepped out into the warm, summer sunshine.

A few minutes later…….

Sonny smiled as he watched Molly chase Jenny round as they walked down the street. He slid his arm around Kristina's shoulders as she walked beside him. She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder, pushing the stroller with Sierra in it. This was probably the happiest Kristina had been in awhile. It was sunshiny bright outside, and she was with her sister and her Dad.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" Sonny asked, looking down at her. Kristina looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh, nothing… I'm just happy that we're all together, for once."

"Well, I'm glad you're happy. You're happiness means the world to me. Don't you ever forget that, baby." Sonny said squeezing her shoulder.

"Look Daddy! There's Grandpa Mike's!" Jenny shouted as Molly picked her up.

Kristina laughed. "Yeah, you're right, Jen. This is Grandpa Mike's and he's gonna be so happy to see you!" Sonny said as they entered Kelly's.

**So, this is the end of Chapter One, and I'll try to have the next Chapter up soon, like, later today, or maybe tmr. There will be a lot of explanation in the next 2 chapters, filling in what's happened in the past years of everyone's lives. And remember, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
